Wanted Dead or Alive
by Beautiful Creation
Summary: A young man named Link is summoned to Hyrule by the king himself to become his personal royal knight, but what he was brought to Hyrule for was no ordinary reason. Link's mission is to track down a criminal and bring them to the king... but what if he can't? (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Intro

Horse hooves trotted on the grassy plain of Hyrule Field. A man with sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes sat upon the saddle of Epona, his loyal steed.

"Link!" A voice called.

Link turned his head towards his small flittering companion, Navi.

"When do you think we'll arrive at the castle? It's already been two days now!" The blue Fairy complained. "If you're tired, you can sleep in my cap," Link said, pulling his hat off and placing it on his lap. Immediately, Navi dove into the green fabric to rest her exhausted wings. "A fairy only has so much distance that she can go," Navi muttered.

Link looked up to see the entrance to Castle town of Hyrule and threw his hat back onto his head (Along with a shrieking Navi) and kicked Epona in her side, causing her to gallop.

Link crossed the drawbridge of Castle town, where he was greeted by a guard who seemed almost a bit _too _happy for his arrival. Link frowned before continuing to follow the pathway to the castle.

_There's something weird going on here, _Link thought as he listened to the people that passed by. "Thank goodness!" One woman whispered, noticing Link's knight-like armor. "Maybe that dreadful woman will stop now."

_Dreadful woman?_ Link shook his head as he dismounted Epona and walked up the steps to the castle doors.

"Excuse me, Sir," One of the guards said. "What is your purpose for being here?" Link reached into his pack and pulled out a paper with the King's royal seal. As the guard read the note, his eyes widened before smiling and opening the doors. "I'm very sorry, Sir! Please proceed."

After getting directions to the throne room, Link walked in and knelt at the bottom of the steps of the large jeweled seat.

"I am Link, Your Majesty, the knight that you have requested from Termina. May I ask what you have summoned me for, King Ganondorf?"


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Heh heh… Ganondorf being king of Hyrule was unexpected, huh? I'M UNPREDICTABLE! Anyway, here is chapter one. I hope that you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I will only do this once because (And you all know this) disclaimers are annoying to write. This site is called "**_**FanFiction**_" **so why on Earth do we need these?!**

**I DO NOT OWN **_**LEGEND OF ZELDA.**_

* * *

Ganondorf turned and looked down at Link, analyzing him. He wore armor, assuring the king that Link was indeed a knight.

"Are you strong?"

"I am, Your Majesty."

"Are you quick?"

"I believe so, Your Majesty."

"Can you kill?"

Link nodded. "I am a skilled hunter-"

"I was not asking if you could kill _beasts_." Ganondorf interrupted.

"_People_, Your Majesty?"

The king nodded. Link cleared his throat and spoke. "Yes, Your Majesty. If I must."

Ganon smirked. That was all that he needed to hear.

"You're fit for the job, my boy. You will become my personal knight and you will have power over the rest of my guards. They will obey every spoken word from your mouth unless I speak over you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Link walked through the castle hallways as a royal guard showed him to his room. After the young knight was dismissed, Ganon had told him that he would be giving him an important task in the morning. Link had a feeling that it would not be a regular "Do this, do that," task.

"Here we are, sir."

Link opened a door to a spacious room. Long red velvet curtains, painting on the walls, a large desk with papers and a quill pen… a very upper-class style compared to the castle staff's rooms.

"I'll leave you to rest after your long journey," The guard said as he turned on his heel and walked back to his not-so-glorious living quarters.

Link pushed off his boots and sat down on the bed. He let out a sigh as exhaustion took over his body. The travel from Termina to Hyrule had taken all of the energy out of the young knight. A small ball of blue light flew out from underneath Link's cap.

"You could at least give me a warning before you decide to throw me around like a sack of flour!" Navi screeched.

Link rolled his eyes and said, "Really, Navi? You should know me by now."

The small fairy flew around the room. "So you're going to be King Ganondorf's personal knight now?" Link nodded. "What do you believe that the task will be tomorrow?" Link laid down on the bed and said softly, "I haven't the slightest clue…"

* * *

**What do you wonderful readers think? I know that I've been gone for quite some time, but I have been busy! Please review, follow or favorite… or do all three!**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Heyo Heyo! I'm back with another chappie! I tried to make it a bit longer than usual. It always looks much longer on Microsoft Word…**

**X-X-X**

A knock on the door awoke Link from his sleep. He jumped up and realized that he had fallen into a deep slumber with his traveling clothes still on.

"_I suppose that the journey really wore me out,"_ Link thought. He didn't even remember falling asleep. Link opened the door and was greeted by a royal guard.

"Good morning, Sir Link," The guard said, bowing. "King Ganondorf has requested your presence in the throne room."

**X-X-X**

Ganondorf turned his head towards the oncoming knight. A small smile crept onto his face when he saw that Link had his equipment, ready for any duty that he would be given.

"Good morning, Link," Ganondorf said, walking down the small steps. "I assume that you are ready for your task?" Link nodded. "Yes, I am." Ganondorf grinned. "Wonderful." Link walked beside the king through the hallways.

"There have been dreadful events happening in the castle. Each week, every ruppees from the taxes goes missing… every single rupee… _gone_. I've even upgraded my guards and sent them to watch over the room where the taxes are held, but the thief somehow manages to sneak past each time! The criminal is agile, crafty and light on their feet, which is why I assumed that the criminal was _male_."

Link looked at the Gerudo king with shocked eyes. "A _woman_, Your Majesty?!"

Ganondorf nodded solemnly, "Yes, she was standing beside a window holding a bag of my taxes when I finally caught her. What was even more surprising was that she shook the bag… _taunting_ me…" King Ganondorf scowled as he repressed the memory.

"She then _winked_ at me as if the taunt wasn't enough. I was ready to call my guards when she jumped out the window, landing on the roof of a nearby market. I turned just in time to see her leaping from rooftop to rooftop." He sighed and rubbed his large calloused hands through his crimson hair.

Link shook his head. He was very impressed that a woman was capable of such a feat, but as incredible as it was, she was a _thief_… a _criminal_ that needed to be stopped.

"What does this person look like?" Link questioned. Ganondorf pulled a poster out of his breastplate and placed it in Link's hand. It read, "_Wanted dead or alive: Sheik. Reward: 5,000 Rupees." _Link looked at the painting of Sheik before glancing at Ganondorf. "She wears a cowl?"

The king heaved a sigh. "Sheik has obviously thought everything through. She conceals her identity and runs along rooftops or jumps from tree branch to tree branch… making it _extremely_ difficult to track her without footprints. She also uses deku nuts to stun my guards long enough for her to flee the scene."

Link definitely had a challenge now.

**X-X-X**

**I hope that you guys liked this chapter! If it weren't for my lovely unofficial beta, **_**Total**_ _**Romance Fan**_**, I probably would've been working on this forever! Thank you, Romance!**

**The poster that Ganon gave Link is the cover picture for this story… but I seriously just now noticed that I spelled Sheik's name wrong!**

**Anyway, tomorrow is my birthday! Your gift to me can be a **_**favorite**_**, **_**follow **_**or a **_**review**_**!**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Heyo, my dear readers! I hope that you like this chapter that I wrote for you. I attempted to make this a little longer than the last chapter, so even if it still seems a bit short… at least I can say that I failed trying.**

**I would like to thank my wonderful **_**official**_ **beta, **_**Total Romance Fan**_**, for giving me some awesome ideas. I would also love to announce that Romance has written her **_**own**_ **version of this story! Of course, she consulted me before writing it and that just goes to show you how good of a writer she is! **

**P.s. It is a IkexZelda story, but I still think that you guys will like it.**

**X-X-X**

The dust that had collected on the books in the castle's library made Link wonder just how long it had been since it was last used.

The young Hylian knight had informed Ganondorf that he would need to study for an hour or two on potions that he would need to capture Sheik. If the criminal was as sneaky as the king had described her, Link would definitely need special equipment.

"_Ingredients… chain reactions_…" Link flipped through the dusty pages of an old potion book. He swifty wrote down the information with a quill pen before he started to read again. "_How it works… where to find it…"_

Link rose from the table and stood next to the large bookshelves. He began to search for more information when suddenly a large and rather old red book fell, causing dust to fly everywhere. He waved his arms through the dust clouds as his eyes began to water.

"Do people even know what reading _is_ anymore?"

Link looked down to see a blue light glowing from under his tunic. "Have you been in my tunic this entire time, Navi?" At his words, Navi flew out and flittered around the book that had fallen. "It looks like this book has been used as a chew toy for a wolfo."

Link picked it up and examined it, running his fingers over the small rips across the cover. He squinted as he tried to make out the title.

"_History of Hyrule."_

Link opened it only to find that half of the pages were either ripped or unreadable. He began to close the book when suddenly, he caught sight of a female.

He stared down upon it, trying to think of who this woman reminded him of.

Her smooth face was bare of any blemishes and her baby blue eyes held a sparkle of happiness, yet she was not smiling. The ends of her long brown hair was held up by a braid, as well as her bangs and she wore a royal purple and white dress. The young knight noticed a golden leaf-like crown with a blue crystal was placed on top of her head, assuring Link that she was indeed royalty.

Realization struck Link as he stared at her baby blue eyes.

"... Zelda?"

Navi looked down at the painting of the young princess and said, "_That_ is Zelda?! Wow, she's all grown up!" Link rolled his eyes. "Of course she has grown, Navi. I have as well, remember?"

"You don't have to act as if I am stupid," Navi huffed.

"You're right, I don't… but it is much more fun," Link smirked, looking back down at the book. "_Zelda's actually changed a lot, except for her eyes… her beautiful baby blue eyes…"_

"-even listening?"

Link blinked and looked at Navi. "I asked you if you remembered how long ago it was when we moved to Termina," The fairy said. "Four years ago. I was eighteen then." Link said, squinting to read the text on the pages.

"_Princess Zelda, daughter of Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, whom was the great king of Hyrule, hence the kingdom's name. King Daphnes died of an unknown illness, leaving Princess Zelda at age seventeen to become the next ruler of Hyrule. Princess Zelda turned eighteen years ol the next year and her coronation was prepared. However, the day before Zelda's coronation, she disappeared and never returned. _

"_It was then discovered by the princess's guardian, Impa, that Her Highness was killed by a blade through her stomach, as Impa claimed to have seen a tall and dark figure attack her Royal Highness in the royal garden through her bedroom window. The guards searched for her body and anything that would give the murderer away, but unfortunately, nothing was found._

"_The law states, "The crown of the kingdom must go to the next of kin." Princess Zelda had no brothers nor sisters, so therefore, the royal crown was passed unto her only other relative… her uncle, Ganondorf."_

The red book shook from the hands that held it.

"Link…" Navi slowly landed on top of Link's tense hand. "I'm so sorry." She flew upwards slowly, already knowing what Link's actions were going to be.

The knight suddenly hurled the item in his hand at a bookshelf across the room, causing other books to fall to the floor. Navi sighed as she watched Link sat back down and run his hands through his blonde hair. Said fairy sat down on the edge of the table.

"Link," She said quietly. "It's not your fault."

Several minutes passed until Navi heard a small voice. "... I wasn't there for her."

"Don't say things like that, Link. You were in Termina helping the people in the city, remember?"

"But I wasn't there for her… I promised myself that I wouldn't let _anything _or _anyone_ hurt her."

"You can't always be there for someone, can you? Impa promised the same thing, didn't she?!"

Link stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over. "_At least Impa was in the same kingdom!_"

Navi froze at the unexpected outburst. Link sighed and held his hand out for his companion as a single tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry… I just can't believe that… Zelda is… dead."

**X-X-X**

**Well, that took a lot out of me, but it's **_**much**_ **longer than the last chapter, huh? **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Heyo Heyo, my lovely readers!**

**I know that some of you were like, "What in the world? GANON IS THE KING?!" So I hope that chapter three cleared some things up. **

**P.S. I'm sorry if you are wondering what timeline this is. I sort of threw a couple of things in from different games. For example… they have their Twilight Princess appearances while some locations and characters are from Ocarina of Time and Majora's mask.**

**I also edited some previous chapters because I missed a few things… like how Hylians don't use coins, they use RUPEES! I felt extremely stupid. Anyways, here you go!**

**X-X-X**

_A small figure dressed in a long cloak silently ran across the stone pathway of Castle Town to the drawbridge only to discover that it was guarded by two of her father's men. However, her eyes quickly found a stairway leading to the top of a nearby roof. Not wanting to waste any more time, she swiftly climbed the stairs and ran along the rooftops. As the cloaked girl reached the large stone wall, she looked down at the deep moat and took in a deep breath before her feet left the wall._

_A young boy watched from underneath a large tree as a figure rose from the deep stream. A small blue light flew out from his tunic and flittered in front of the boy's face. "Did you see that, Link?" The fairy questioned. "We should go check it out!"_

_Link nodded and stood, only to crash into said cloaked figure, knocking the both of them to the ground. Link grunted as he stood up once more and glanced at the person who ran into him. _

"_Why don't you slow down and watch where you're going instead of knocking people off their feet like a clumsy ox?" He rolled his eyes and brushed any dirt off his clothes._

"_**Excuse me**__?!"_

_Link blanched as a female's voice reached his ears._

"_Who do you think you are?! Maybe some people have someplace to be and you are in the way!"_

_He looked down to see that the hood of the cloak had fallen and revealed a girl who looked a lot like…_

"_Princess Zelda!" Link immediately fell to one knee and bowed his head. "I beg of your forgiveness, your highness! I… I did not know that I was speaking to royal blood."_

_Silence._

_The young boy winced at the sudden sound of the princess's giggles. He was certain that he would be punished for insulting the king's daughter._

"_I prefer not to be called as such."_

_Link's eyes widened as he looked up at the Zelda's smiling face. "Golly, You mustn't seem so frightened!" She said. "You won't be punished, but you __**will **__refrain from calling me an ox." _

"_P-pardon, Your Highness?!" Link stuttered. "I-I have insulted the next heir t-to the throne and I…"_

"_I thought that I asked you not to call me that." Zelda smirked._

"_Y-yes, Your Hi..." Link cleared his throat when her title almost slipped out once more. He blinked several times as the smiling girl gently pulled him back upon his feet by his forearms. "It seems a bit unfair of you to know my name without me knowing yours." Zelda said, squeezing the water out of her long dirty-blonde tresses._

"_My name is Link," The boy said, smiling._

"_And I'm his companion, Navi!" The little fairy exclaimed as she flew out of Link's tunic._

_Zelda gasped in awe as she looked from Navi to Link and back again. "Is she your fairy?" Link nodded. "Eh, I'd say that __**he**_ _is __**my**_ _boy, but you may call it what you like," Navi said, scoffing._

"_So you are from the forest, correct?" Zelda asked in a hopeful tone._

_Link nodded once more._

_Zelda suddenly jumped up and down in excitement. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew that I would meet you soon!" _

_Link furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" _

_She opened her mouth to speak, but her smile faltered and her gaze went downcast. "What is it? What's wrong?" Link asked worriedly. Zelda looked up with dissapointed eyes, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." _

_Link smiled. "Try me… I've had some unbelievable events of my own." The preteen princess returned the smile._

"_Well, I had dreamed that a boy from the forest accompanied by a fairy would save Hyrule from impending disaster… and it seems that the boy from my dream is you."_

_Link frowned as he thought to himself, "__**Me**__? Save Hyrule? As if! I'm nothing special…" _

_Zelda sighed. "You think that I am being ridiculous, don't you?" Link scratched his head, trying to think of the right way to tell her that someone like him could never save their land. "Uh, no, but… are you sure that this boy is me? There are many Kokiri boys in the forest!"_

"_Who says that this boy was a Kokiri?"_

"_Who says that this boy was a Hylian?"_

"_I do."_

_Link tried to come up with another excuse before giving in to the princess's claims. "Fine, you win," He sighed. Zelda smiled, "May I ask how old you are?"_

"_I'm thirteen years old," Link replied._

"_I thought that you were older than I," Zelda said. "I am eleven years."_

**X-X-X**

_Laughter filled the night air as the new friends exchanged stories of their life._

"_So Mido tried to save Saria from the Bagu tree, even though I had already saved her, and he ended up squealing like a girl when he ran into a Moblin in the Lost Woods."_

_Zelda giggled. "One time, I was in Castle Town and no one knew that I was a princess. When Impa came to bring me home and said my title, everyone jumped about and gave me free dresses and desserts and all sorts of things!" _

_Link laughed at her story and said, "I wish that I was royal…" _

_Zelda frowned. "Why would you wish that?"_

_Link laid down on the soft grass beside the princess with a sigh. "Well, I was a Hylian living in the forest with Kokiri children who never grew up. I was always the odd one out. I hadn't even realized that I was a Hylian when I was younger... but if I were a prince of some sort, no one would call me different or odd."_

_Zelda propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Link before whispering softly, "Is that why you do not believe that you will save Hyrule?"_

_Link glared up at her. "I am NOT the one to save Hyrule! How much convincing do you need to realize that?"_

"_I am not the one who needs convincing!"_

_Link stared at Zelda for a moment before smiling. "Well, at least someone has faith in me, even if it is not true." Navi whipped out from under her partner's cap and shouted, "HEY! Am I chopped liver or something?!"_

"_Someone other than you, Navi," Link laughed._

"_Thank you!" Navi huffed._

_Zelda laughed before she suddenly became extremely quiet. Link noticed the frightened look upon her face as she stood with cautiousness. "What's wrong, Zelda?" Link frowned at her actions. He then realized that she was looking at something over his shoulder. The young boy slowly turned around and froze._

_Standing about twenty feet away from the princess and himself was a Moblin with a spear in its hand._

"_Eeek!" Navi shrieked as she dove into Link's tunic._

"_What do we do?!" Zelda franticly whispered._

_Link drew his sword from it's sheath on his back and gently pushed Zelda behind him. "There shouldn't be any Moblins out here… I thought that they stayed in the forest!"_

_The Moblin suddenly howled and charged as fast as it could._

_Link ran forward and met the vile creature halfway, barely missing the sharp spear and plunging his own weapon into its stomach. He jumped backwards as the Moblin fell face-down and disappeared in a cloud of dust._

_Link slid his sword back into its sheath and looked over his shoulder at the shocked princess peeking through her fingers._

"_H-how did you…?" Zelda asked breathlessly. _

"_It was nothing really," Link shrugged as he held his arm out. "But I believe that it's about time for you to go home, Zelda."_

"_Oh… alright then…" Zelda sighed in disappointment before placing her arm atop his own as they began their walk back to Castle Town._

**X-X-X**

_Most of the walk was a comfortable silence before Link broke the silence with a question. "Wait… did you… sneak out of the castle?"_

_Zelda looked down at her feet, confirming Link's question._

"_I don't understand. Why would you?"_

"_Because," Zelda sighed. "I almost have no freedom. You'd think that a princess would be able to obtain anything that she desires, but sometimes… she only wishes for freedom, to do things by her own hand. Everyday, I am being prepared to become the future queen of Hyrule... trying on millions of crowns and dresses, attending fancy dinners with the kings and queens of lands from afar, learning etiquette and poise…"_

_Link nodded slowly, seeing her point of view on royalty._

"_So you see, Link, it is not all that wonderful. Yes, we have amazing food, clothes made from the best cloth, wallets full of rupees and rooms that seem as if they were built for a goddess… but sometimes you only wish that you could eat bread and soup, wear comfortable clothes, own a wallet filled from your own profit and a sleep in a decent sized room… but I suppose that I will not ever get the chance to live that that, huh?" Zelda finished with a sad smile._

_A grin came across Link's face._

"_Who can tell what the future has in store for us?" He laughed. "You just might get that chance if you want it that badly."_

_Zelda smiled a bit at his reassuring words. "You really believe that?"_

"_I do."_

_**X-X-X**_

_When they arrived at the entrance of Castle Town, Link looked up at the risen drawbridge and glanced at Zelda. "How do you suppose that you'll get inside?"_

"_Well, the drawbridge was guarded, so I-"_

_The boy and girl jumped at the sound of chains and creaking wood. Link watched as the drawbridge lowered and revealed a tall woman standing beside two royal guards._

"_Impa?" Zelda said in a confused voice._

_The woman named Impa also looked confused at the sight of Link standing beside the princess._

"_YOU!" The guards yelled, charging at Link. "How dare you kidnap Princess Zelda!"_

"_Halt, Captain Viscen!" Zelda demanded._

_Viscen and his ally immediately froze. "B-but Princess Zelda!" The captain stuttered. "T-this man has taken you fro-" _

_Zelda huffed. "I was not kidnapped. I... sneaked out... and my new BEST FRIEND Link," Zelda grabbed Link's arm for emphasis, "saved my life from being attacked by a Moblin."_

"_Did you save the princess's life?" Impa asked the boy._

_Link nodded shakily._

_Impa smiled and her eyes softened. "Well then… I am very thankful that you found my escort. You have have my gratitude, Link."_

_The boy sighed in relief with a smile._

_Impa laughed and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry, child. If you two are as close as the princess claims, I will take her word for it." The bodyguard then turned to Zelda with an exhausted sigh, "You mustn't slip out of the castle like this anymore, Princess Zelda. You have done so one too many times and I will never forgive myself if something had happened to my escort."_

_Zelda hung her head. "I am dreadfully sorry, Impa. I hadn't meant to cause you any unnecessary distress."_

_Impa patted her hand gently. "Apology accepted, my dear. Now then, let us return to the castle, hm?" The guards jogged in front of the women as they walked across the drawbridge._

_Link began to panic. "W-wait, Zel… uh, Princess Zelda!"_

_Zelda stopped and turned around, waiting for him to continue._

"_Um… could… could we possibly see each other again?" He asked awkwardly._

_Zelda laughed with glee. "Of course, Link! We'll always be best friends, won't we? And best friends see each other regularly." She turned back around, looking over her shoulder as she called, "Come to the castle tomorrow evening! I'm sure that my father would love to meet you!"_

_The sight of the smiling princess disappeared as the drawbridge was lifted once more._

_Link smiled to himself while he turned on his heel and walked back to the forest._

**X-X-X**

Blue eyes shot open as the dream faded away due to the sunlight seeping into the room from the windows.

Link sat up in the large wooden-post bed and glanced around the room, finding Navi asleep on top of his cap that was placed on the desk. He groaned as he ran his hands over his face.

"That dream… well, it was more of a memory than a dream..." Link said to himself. He closed his eyes and sighed as he threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"_We'll always be best friends, won't we?"_

Link angrily banished that thought to the back of his mind as he stood up, grabbing his tunic and pulling it over his head.

"I can't focus on things like that right now… I have a mission to complete."

**X-X-X**

**Whoop whoop! I honestly thought that I would never finish this chapter! Ha ha!**

**Anyways, please favorite, follow and review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Heyo! What's up, my dear readers?**

**I will admit that I was a bit disappointed that I only got two reviews on chapter four. I worked pretty hard on it…**

**Oh well. You can't force someone to review. **

**Here's chapter five!**

**X-X-X**

The king watched with sly eyes as Link placed a satchel on Epona's backside and climbed into the saddle. He grunted, turning away from the window to look at the captain of his guards.

"Are you sure that the boy can do this task, Captain Viscen?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Viscen nodded.

"I know that he can. I have seen him in action myself… back when Zelda was still with us," Viscen murmured sadly.

Ganondorf sighed and turned to face the captain. "May she rest in peace, but I believe that my dear niece wouldn't wish for us to dwell on her death, Captain Viscen."

"Of course, Your Majesty..."

"You are dismissed, Captain."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." With that, Viscen turned on his heel and left the room.

Ganondorf smiled to himself.

"You had best not fail me, Link."

**X-X-X**

Link pulled himself up onto Epona's saddle and placed his feet in the stirrups as he grabbed the reins. "Ready to go, Navi?" At his words, Navi flew into his tunic and held onto the collar with a grin. "Ready! Now let's go catch us a criminal!" With a kick of Link's heels, Epona galloped towards Kakariko Village.

Link was told that Sheik had been sighted at Kakariko Village multiple times and that he should ask the villagers if they had noticed anyone acting suspicious recently.

Suddenly, Link noticed a small boy running towards him. "_Whoa_, Epona," He ordered, pulling the reins back.

The boy stood next to Epona and tried to catch his breath. As the child panted, Link noticed that he wore dirty, torn clothes and that his face was dirty as well.

"Can I have some food, Sir?" He asked with pleading eyes. "I'm very hungry, Sir…"

Now Link was confused. He figured that some villagers would be poor, but not to the point of starvation. "Where is your family, boy?"

The child's eyes began to fill with tears as he pulled his brown hair over his face. "Me and Mama live in the forest. Daddy's been gone a real long time…"

Link's eyes softened as he reached into his satchel and pulled out two apples. "I'm sorry about your father. Here… one for you and one for your mother."

The boy wiped his eyes and grabbed the fruit gleefully. "Gee, thank you, Sir!" He exclaimed. "Mama'll be real happy!" Link grinned, but then remembered his duties. He reached into his satchel again and pulled out the wanted poster that Ganondorf had given him. "Have you seen this woman before, boy?"

The brown haired child looked over the painting of Sheik before he stiffened. Link's brows furrowed together in confusion. "What's wrong? Do you recognize her?"

The boy stepped back and stuttered with shocked eyes,"Uh… n-no, I don't! I gotta go, b-but.. uh, thanks for the food, Mister!" With that said, he turned and ran into the forest.

Link stared down at the poster for a minute before placing it back into his satchel. "_It almost seemed as if he was afraid…"_

**X-X-X**

Link looked up at the sign above the entrance to the small town, "_Welcome to kakariko Village_!"

"We're here?" Navi spoke up, shooting up out of Link's tunic. He nodded. Navi grinned and flew into Kakariko. "Well? What are you waiting for?" She called.

Link simply shook his head with a smile and stepped into the small village that he remembered from his childhood.

Next to a tree near the entrance were two men laughing.

"You got stuck!?" The man in red gasped.

"Oh, yes! I was eventually found by the guards," The man in blue laughed. "I was thrown out and they doubled the security afterwards!" He smiled. "Though I'll admit that I am a bit sad that I never had the chance to meet her."

Link watched curiously before he remembered his mission. "Excuse me, gentlemen," He called. The men turned around smiled at Link.

"Oh, hello! What can we do for you? You can call me Red," One suggested. "And you can call me Blue!" The other said. "We're known as the Twin Jugglers!"

Link nodded, "Greetings to the both of you." He pulled the poster out of his satchel and handed it to Red. "I wanted to know if either of you have seen this woman recently?"

Red and Blue looked down at the poster before looking at each other. "Nope!" They said in unison.

"Never seen her before in my life!" Red claimed.

"Nor have I! Although she does seem familiar..." Blue affirmed.

"Yes! She does, doesn't she, Brother?"

"Indeed! How about that girl in Castle Town?"

"Ah, yes! But she and this woman are not the same!"

"Oh, quite right! What about-"

Link sighed. "_I'm getting nowhere with these two…"_ Instead of waiting for their belated answer, he took the poster back and walked away from the bumbling duo.

He caught sight of a red-headed woman named Anju standing near a house with a fence full of cuckoos and decided to try his luck with her.

"Excuse me, Miss Anju?" Link called.

Anju smiled and asked, "What can I help you with, Sir?"

Link asked her the same he had the twins and showed her the poster. Her smile slowly faded away and was replaced with a frown. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen this woman here before. Now if you'll excuse me, I have chores to do." With that said, she walked inside the house.

Link tried again with a burly man named Mutoh.

"Bah!" Mutoh grunted. "I ain't seen nobody like her 'round here… now scram, kid! I gotta get my work done!" He turned back around and continued what project he had started, mumbling something about his workers being lazy bums.

Link looked down at Navi who was sitting on his shoulder. "Didn't King Ganondorf say that Sheik had been seen here multiple times?" Navi nodded, "I believe so!" Link groaned and ran his fingers through his bangs.

This was much more frustrating than he had expected it to be.

**X-X-X**

Link had asked around Kakariko all evening if anyone had spotted the Sheikah woman, but everyone claimed that they never saw her. That night, he and Navi decided to stay at an Inn so that he could search for Sheik in the morning.

Link removed his cap and his boots while Navi flew around the room, being her normal talkative self.

"Everyone said that they haven't seen Sheik, but the king said that she was seen here more than once! Does that mean that the king was given incorrect information or what if the king is actually _evil_?! … No, he couldn't be. Wait, maybe this lady's not even a Sheikah at all! We don't know much about her, therefore the possibilities are endless! Do you suppose-"

Link swiftly grabbed Navi by her wings and pulled her up close to his face. "Please. Stop. Rambling."

Navi glared into his annoyed eyes. "I am not rambling! I am only trying to help you, you stupid boy!" Link rolled his eyes at her insult. "I am not a boy, Navi. I am a twenty two year old man."

Navi placed her hands on her hips, although she still dangled from the knight's fingers. "Oh really? I didn't know that…" Navi said sarcastically. Link shrugged, "With that little fairy brain of yours, I didn't expect you to."

Navi gasped in offence before huffing and looking away from his face.

"Aw, don't be like that, Navi… you know that I was only jesting." He placed his fairy companion down on the bedside table. Link chuckled when Navi immediately sat down and crossed her arms, looking at anything but him.

"_There she goes again… she won't speak to me until I apologise,"_ Link mused as he situated himself underneath the bed covers. He looked over at Navi on the bedside table, who was using his cap as a bed.

"Navi?"

The blue fairy begrudgingly looked up at the man's face.

Link blew out the candle beside Navi and whispered quietly, "I'm sorry for teasing you. Goodnight." He laid his head down on the feather pillow and closed his eyes. However, he smiled to himself when he heard a small voice.

"Goodnight, Link."

**X-X-X**

Blue eyes slowly opened at the sound of birds singing their happy tunes as the morning dew glittered in the sunlight… it was a shame that Navi had to ruin the moment.

"LINK!" The fairy shrieked into his Hylian ear and she yanked on his bangs. "Link, wake up! It's time to get going! If you want to catch Sheik, then you have to wake up!"

Navi stood on Link's forehead to catch her breath. "Yeesh.. how can the world depend on such a lazy boy?"

Link sat up, causing Navi to fall into his lap. He glared down at her with tired eyes, "That is not the most pleasant way to wake someone up." Navi smirked. "But it's the most efficient way!" Link rolled his eyes at his fairy friend.

He yanked the blankets off of his body, stood up and pulled his tunic over his head. He then put on his boots and strapped his sword and shield to his back. Navi sat down on his shoulder when he had gathered all of their belongings and pointed to the door. "Onward, Link! MUSH!"

The knight wouldn't budge.

Navi sighed, "Please?"

Link grinned and opened the bedroom door to pay the Innkeeper.

**X-X-X**

A small girl with long red hair ran deep into the woods with her hands cupped around her mouth as she called out for her best friend.

"Hello?! Are you out here? It's me, Mary!" She hollered, standing in the middle of a small pathway.

Mary suddenly heard something in the distance… a high-pitched whistle echoed through the wind and ricocheted off of the tall oaks.

The girl beamed with joy and sprinted through the trees on bare feet, already aware of the sound's location. She sighted a large oak tree with a heart carved into the trunk and smiled before swerving to her right and then her left. She then took a final right turn and skidded to a halt when her bright green eyes found her destination.

In the middle of a circle of oaks stood a large, rustic and well-built tree house with swaying vines hanging from its branches.

The melodious sound of strings being plucked caught Mary's attention, causing her to look up at the harpist in a tall tree.

"I knew you would be here, Sheik!"

Sheik's lips curved into a joyful smile underneath the cowl at the sight of the redheaded child. Her fingers continued to dance across the golden harp while she spoke, "Hello, Mary. Have you come to keep me company?" Mary grinned, confirming the Sheikah's question.

Sheik leapt down from her position and landed gracefully in front of the child. "How has your day been?"

Mary held Sheik's hand as they walked towards the huge treehouse. "It was good, but a knight came to the village," The child said. Sheik exhaled softly at Mary's news.

"They were searching for me again?"

"Uh-huh!"

Sheik eyes softened as she looked down at Mary and ruffled her hair. "Mary? You do realize what could happen if they ever find me, right?"

Mary nodded sadly, "They'd take you away."

**X-X-X**

Small twigs cracked beneath a boot-clad foot as Link notched an arrow on his bow and watched the large trees, listening to his surroundings. Navi slept soundly under his green cap while the knight searched for Sheik throughout the forest, looking for clues or footprints.

Link gained no luck finding the thief in Kakariko Village. Most of the people in the town claimed to have never seen the criminal or they'd turned him away with a scowl.

One woman had bluntly said, "I wish that you'd all leave us be!" before slamming the door in his face.

Link sat down under a shady tree and pulled his armor off along with his quiver of arrows, placing them beside him as he laid down on the soft green grass. "I don't understand," He whispered to himself. "King Ganondorf informed me that Sheik had been near Kakariko, but I have yet to find her and yet to hear any news from the villagers."

After a couple of minutes of laying there, Link heard the sound of rushing water.

"_A creek, maybe?"_ He thought and pulled his canteen out of his satchel, only to discover that it was almost empty. "_I might as well fill this up while I have the chance." _The knight slung his bow and quiver over his shoulder as he stood from his position and walked towards the water with the canteen in hand.

Link looked over shrubs and caught a glimpse of a slender figure before dropping the canteen and immediately ducking down. He notched an arrow on his bow string, cautiously looking over the bushes in the process.

Link nearly froze in shock.

There, beside the waters edge with her back turned towards him, sat a female with a long blonde braid and a blue Sheikah attire. When she turned her head to a different angle, Link saw that she wore a cowl and had a red eye, having one covered by her bangs, confirming that this woman was indeed Sheik.

Link slowed his breathing and raised his bow, his fingers ready to release the feathered arrow. "_I won't kill her," _Link thought. "_but I'll have to at least immobilize her." _He closed one eye as he zoned in on his target and softly exhaled...

"Sheik! Look!"

Blue eyes widened in shock and fear as the knight swiftly lowered the bow and kneeled once more, his heart racing at the fact that he had been sighted. "_Was that a child's voice?!" _Link thought and spied through the leaves of the bushes.

A girl wearing a long patched dress ran through the creek's water with a tiny bird held in her hands, causing water to splash all around her as she called out, "Sheik! Look at what I found! Look!"

Link sighed with relief, incredibly grateful that his location had not given away, but he then questioned the reason why a little girl was with the Sheikah.

"_Does the girl know that Sheik is a criminal? Were lies told to her? Maybe she was brainwashed with magic…"_

The hylian shook his head to clear his mind. He was beginning to sound like Navi (who still slept soundly under his cap).

Link knew that he would have to search for Sheik all over again, but he knew that he could not shoot her with the child watching. Instead, he slowly began walking backwards, taking his leave quietly.

"I think she's hurt!" Mary cried and gently held the little blue bird out. Sheik quietly inspected it for several minutes before removing the cloth around her fingers and re-wrapping it around a broken wing. "Are you going to care for it?" She asked while tending the injured wing. Mary nodded and held the blue bird close to her chest, "I'll feed her seeds and berries and I'll protect her… just like how you protect me!"

Sheik smiled underneath her cowl. Mary recognized the happiness in her friend's red eyes and smiled back, but the grin faded slightly.

"Sheik…?"

The Sheikah nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Will you always stay with me and protect me for forever?"

Sheik stared at Mary with concern and wondered what had brought up the question. When realization struck her, she smiled down at the child with love and gently brushed her red bangs out of her green eyes. "I promise you, Mary… I will always be there for you."

Suddenly, a loud snap filled the quiet atmosphere.

Link winced and glanced down at the forest ground to see a crushed twig beneath his boot.

A sudden whizzing sound caught his attention as he looked up once more, only to turn his head to the side to miss the deadly incoming knife. He felt a stinging impact on his cheek followed by the sound of a thud before dashing into the woods in haste.

Sheik ran towards the shrubs where she had hurled her throwing knife seconds ago and found it in the bark of a tree. The Sheikah narrowed her eyes as she yanked it out and examined the blade…

Blood.

"Go back to Kakariko!" Sheik told Mary and sprinted into the woods after the person who dared to spy on her.

**X-X-X**

**ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED.**

**This is the longest chapter I have written, so I hope all of you guys who asked for longer chappies are happy!**

**Anyways, if you are confused about anything, just P.M. me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Heyo Heyo, my lovely readers! I'm glad that I got more reviews this time… and a happy writer means another chappie!**

**I would like to thank my beta, **_**Total Romance Fan**_**, who helped me fight my Writer's Block with her great ideas and edited this chapter.**

**I would also like to thank one of my readers, **_**Daisy Bokoblin**_**, who I can always count on to encourage me to continue. **

**Go check out their stories! All of 'em are awesome!**

**X-X-X**

_"You idiot!"_ Link mentally scolded himself, narrowly navigating his way through the dense forest by dodging branches from every which way. _"You've never given away your position before!"_

A flash of blue caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Quickly turning his head to face whatever he had seen, his sky blue eyes met crimson red ones glaring back.

Something shone in the sunlight as it abruptly whizzed straight at him. He jumped backwards to avoid the blade, barely dodging another one that flew past his chest.

Suddenly, the Sheikah was in front of him, one hand on his tunic and the other one holding a long dagger inches from his throat. "Who are you and why were you spying on me!?" She growled.

Link struggled to think of an excuse that would buy him enough time to grab his sword. "I was... taking a healthy stroll," He lied, keeping his voice steady.

"_What kind of idiot does he think I am?"_ She thought as she scanned over his features. _"Although, he does look familiar in a way. Golden blonde hair... green clothes... sky blue eyes..."_ Her eyes widened and her grip loosened a little. "Who are you?" She asked quietly, her eyes still on him.

"Link," He replied, oblivious to what was happening to the woman holding the dagger to his throat.

Sheik could feel the oxygen leave her system as his name reached her ears.

This was the same boy who was Zelda's best friend. The same one whom she had hoped would return to Hyrule and to her ever since she was sixteen.

They used to write, using carrier pigeons to get the messages to each other, but one day... he didn't reply back. Everyday Zelda would look out her window, hoping to see Link riding on the back of Epona out on the fields.

She waited... and waited… and waited. For three years she waited, but he never showed.

So she went on with her life, preparing to be crowned the queen of Hyrule, but she never forgot about Link. No, there was not one day that went by that he wasn't on her mind.

"_If I could trust anyone, it would be Link_," Sheik thought, carefully lowering her weapon and pocketing it in her sheath. "_He might have just gotten back from Termina, which means that there is a good possibility that he doesn't know that I'm an outlaw. I could tell him the truth… that I'm not the fugitive everyone thinks I am!"_

"I am-" She started, but then realized that she couldn't tell him.

It was too risky.

Revealing her secret would mean that Link would want to help her out. If he was like anything she remembered him to be, he'd put himself in danger to keep her safe, just like how did with Mary... only difference was that Mary was a seven year old girl who couldn't fight back if she tried, while Sheik on the other hand could definitely defend herself.

That also meant that he couldn't find out who she really was... not yet.

Thunder abruptly cut through the skies, and lightning flashed behind dark rain clouds as rain drizzled down around them, bringing Sheik back to the present. She cleared her throat subtly, shoving her emotions in the deepest, darkest corner of her mind. "I am quite sure that was not what you were doing. You wouldn't have ran otherwise."

Link stared at her like she had suddenly grown three heads, "Who wouldn't run away after some mad women throws knives at them?!" He grimaced when his finger grazed the fresh cut on his cheek.

Sheik winced, "Alright. I'll give you that one."

"What kind of person throws knives at people anyways?" He scoffed.

"One who likes her privacy," Her crimson eyes narrowed when he snorted as his left hand started reaching for his sword.

"What's your name?" Link decided to pretend as if he didn't know her name. Now it was her turn to snort as she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes at him.

"What? It's a normal question! Besides, you know my name, it's only fair if you told me yours," He laughed at her behavior, carefully brushing the wet blonde strands from his eyes.

"...Sheik" She sighed in annoyance.

"Sheik, huh? I once knew a Sheikah back when I was a kid..." He trailed off with an almost painful expression on his face, before it disappeared and his features eased into a smirk. "Anyways," he cleared his throat, "I was just wondering who that redhead was back at the creek. Her name was Mary, right?"

Sheik's crimson eyes flared to life, portraying anger and a little uncertainty. "Why do you care?" She hissed, instinctively going into a defensive stance.

Link almost patted himself on the back at her reaction.

He had to persuade Sheik into fighting him or else all this time hunting her down would have gone to waste.

"Oh nothing... I was just wondering why a little girl would be around a masked Sheikah?" Link started casually before raising a brow at her, "Did you kidnap her?"

"How _dare _you accuse me of such a cruel deed!" She snapped angrily, quickly reaching for her dagger.

'Just a little more...' Link thought, smiling internally, "Did you brainwash her? Steal her away from her family? ... Threaten her perhaps?"

He was barely able to dodge the dagger she threw at his head. The next thing he knew, he was up against the tree with Sheik standing in front of him, her eyes blazing with anger and... sadness?

He flashed her a lopsided smile before forcing her off of him. Even though Sheik was strong, Link was a great deal stronger.

"Well, well!" He chuckled as he sidestepped Sheik's long dagger, reaching over his back and unsheathing his own sword, "You're pretty good... for a _women, _anyways."

Blades clashed as they both glared at each other.

"Why, thank you, _Kind Sir_," She bit out, emphasizing each word through gritted teeth as she struggled to push him back. Catching him off guard, she side stepped and landed a sharp kick on his side, efficiently knocking the wind out of him before he came back up, brushing the hit off like it was nothing.

Her eyes narrowed in determination as she met his attack head on and tried to hit him with her own attacks, only to have them parried by his sword. "I'll admit... I thought you'd give up by now!" He grunted as their blades clashing again.

"I was about to say the same," The woman growled in frustration, trying not to be pushed over when he pushed harder. The knight pulled away and quickly spun out with his sword, nicking Sheik's arm.

Sheik jumped back and hissed in pain, grabbing her wound protectively. She glared at Link, who was trying to catch his breath.

Thunder rang out in the background and lightning flashed around them, annoying the Sheikah even more.

"_How could I have forgotten that Link is an exceptional swordsman?"_ She thought bitterly, looking down at her palm as her blood and the rainwater mixing together.

She was surprised beyond words when her dagger was suddenly knocked out of her hand, gasping as she stared at the man who had thrown her weapon into the wet soil.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge," Link sighed, although the woman could tell he was tired out from their duel. They stared at each other for a few moments before Sheik gave a sad laugh.

"Princess Zelda was right about you, Link."

Immediately, Link blanched as a sharp pain stabbed his chest at the mention of his princess's name. "What do you mea-"

A sudden force knocked him off his feet and he landed with a painful thud as his head collided with the ground. Black spots swam in his vision as Sheik stood over him.

"Zel... da..." He whispered before everything was swallowed up in the dark.

The Sheikah quickly turned Link's unconscious body over, placing two fingers over his throat as she searched for a pulse. She sighed in relief as she felt the strong beating of his pulse.

Sheik carefully leaned him against a nearby tree and she knelt down in front of him, brushing his bangs out of his face. She gently placed a hand on his cheek, releasing a shaky sigh.

"You've waited too long for your Princess, Link."

With those words said, the red-eyed woman quickly escaped through the woods, not wanting to be there when he woke up.

Navi's head poked out from under Link's hat, having heard everything, and watched the running figure until it disappeared. "What just happened?"

**X-X-X**

An old wooden door swung open, slamming against the wall as a fuming Sheikah stormed in.

"He just had to come back _NOW!_" She yelled furiously as she threw her muddy dagger across the room, which embedded itself in the wall. "Of all the times... it just had to be _NOW, _when I'm a wanted fugitive!"

She stared outside of a nearby window as thunder rolled through the dark skies. "Why couldn't he have come three years ago? _Before_ Zelda was murdered? _Before_ all of this chaos? _Before_ I became who I am today?!"

She took in a deep breath, releasing it shakily.

"And just when... w-when I... actually began to f-forget... a-about him..."

The tears that she had desperately tried to hold back started cascading down her cheeks as her legs collapsed underneath her. Sobs racked her shoulders as she covered her face with her hands, "Why _me_!?" She shouted in misery. "_I never asked for this_!"

All the feelings she'd been holding back suddenly became too much to handle.

Her parents... the loneliness... the traumatic near-death experience... Ganondorf... Impa... the people...

_Link_.

The Sheikah stayed there crying for several minutes until she felt small hands grab the sides of her face, forcing her to look up at person.

Sorrowful, tear-stained crimson eyes met warm, comforting emerald ones. A soft smile spread across Mary's face as she slowly wrapped her arms around Sheik's neck.

Sheik sat there in shock as Mary continued to silently comfort her, tears slowly running down her face and into Mary's red hair.

Finally finding her voice, the Sheikah whispered with her cracking voice, "M-Mary? W-what are you doing h-here?"

Mary gently wiped her best friend's tears, embracing her again, "I've been here the whole entire time."

"... I told you to go back to the village."

"I couldn't."

Confused and concerned, Sheik gently pried Mary's arms off of her neck and asked, "What do you mean? You know the way back-"

"I didn't know if _you'd _come back." Mary interrupted quietly.

Sheik stared down at the little girl, not knowing what to say. She'd never been seen like this before, so she didn't know what to expect.

"I'd never leave you," Sheik smiled.

"That's also what Mommy said. She lied."

Sheik froze, her eyes widening a bit. "You've never told me that before."

Mary shrugged and then smiled, "I know. I'm happy you got all your sad feelings out, Sheik."

Sheik pulled her into a tight embrace, tucking Mary's head beneath her chin. "So you heard all of that, huh?" She sighed when Mary nodded her head.

"Don't worry, Sheik!" Mary laughed. "It's okay to shout and cry when your upset, 'cause it's bad to keep all of your feelings inside for a long time. Mommy said so!"

"Well, Mother _does_ know best."

"You feel better now, right?"

"Actually, I do. Thank you," She embraced the little girl, who returned the hug. "You know what?"

"What?" Mary asked, looking up at Sheik.

Sheik smiled at the innocent little girl, "I'd say that you are wiser than most elders in Kakariko." The little girl beamed, "Really?" She giggled when her best friend nodded, "Cool!"

The atmosphere of the tree house was filled with laughter again as the pair lit up old lanterns.

**X-X-X**

**Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**Also, if you have any questions about WDA, just P.M. me and I'll answer whatever you don't understand or want to know.**

**Review or don't review, that's all up to you! … Hey, I just rhymed!**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Heyo Heyo, lovely and loyal readers!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! It seriously means a lot to me to know what you guys think, and I know it's been awhile since I've last updated, so I appreciate you all being so patient with me.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**X-X-X**

"Wake up, Link! _Wake up_!"

Link groaned, his blue eyes slowly opening as he clutched his throbbing head. "Navi? W-what's going on?" He asked groggily, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Wolfos!"

Link bolted upright at the bad news a little too quickly and winced immediately as a sharp pain pounded against his skull.

"_Great,_" He thought bitterly. "_A concussion is just what I needed_."

Link sighed, gently rubbing the back of his head. Ignoring the ringing in his ears, he tried to scan his surroundings, only to end up dizzy as the world swirled around him in a blurry haze.

He looked up to search for the bright silver moon, desperately hoping that it would give him a bit of moonlight to cope with, but there was nothing.

The black sky was completely empty. Not even the stars were shining, for they were covered by dark stormclouds with heavy rain pouring down on his face.

Link felt his heart sink when he realized how bad his situation was. Link scrambled to his feet, staggering slightly as he stood. "Where, and how many?" He questioned and glanced around, despite the fact that it made him nauseous. He had to stay fully alert, using his other senses to help him.

"Not far from here, and there's a whole pack of them!" Navi panted as she flew frantically about.

Link rolled his eyes at the fairy. "_Relax_, Navi," His voice held a trace of annoyance as he scanned the ground for his weapon. "You're acting like I've never fought off a couple of Wolfos before." He sighed, frustrated that he still couldn't find his sword and the throbbing migraine wasn't helping.

"Yeah, but this time you have a concussion, stupid!" Navi glared at him, obviously hearing the annoyance in his tone.

"How'd you know I had a concussion?" Link asked, confused.

"Because you said it outloud," She laughed as Link continued to stare at her. Her laugh was cut short as a long and eerie howl echoed through the dark forest. Navi squeaked in fear as several more howls followed shortly afterward.

"Come on! Find that dumb sword already!" Navi panicked.

"Well, it's kinda hard to look for something in the dark with blurred vision, plus the fact that I can barely walk! It almost seems impossible right now… it'd also be easier if you'd helped me!"

"Just find it already!"

"I'm looking, okay?"

"Honestly! If I didn't know better, I'd say that you actually _want_ to fight them with your bare hands!"

There was on response.

"Link?" Navi asked, turning towards him, seeing that he had his fist up and was signalling for her to be quiet. Confused, she slowly followed his line of sight… only to stare into a pair of bright yellow eyes, glowing behind the tall grass.

"Navi," Link spoke with a surprisingly calm voice, not even taking his eyes off the threat. "Do you see my sword?"

Navi's eyes widened as she stammered, still staring at the glowing eyes, "U-Uh... J-just a second!"

"Navi..." Link repeated, a little more urgently.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!"

"Navi!"

"Oh, wait! I think I see it in the mu-"

Navi came to a halt when she suddenly heard Link cry out in pain behind her, followed by a loud thud. She quickly spun around and screamed at the gruesome sight before her.

The fear-stricken fairy watched in horror as Link tried to wrestle a heavy gray wolfo off of his chest, which had unfortunately gotten a strong grip on his right forearm with its fangs. He grunted as he grabbed the Wolfo by the snout and tried prying it off of him, causing the beast to claw at his face and leave long scratches down his forehead. "Find the sword!" He shouted to his fairy companion, who immediately flew over to where she had thought she'd seen the weapon.

"Found it!" She shouted triumphantly with a grin as she flew to the shimmering blade. She clutched the hilt with her tiny hands and began to lift, but stopped when she realized that someone her size couldn't possibly pick up a sword ten times larger than herself. She looked over her shoulder as a loud yelp was heard, seeing that the wolfo had been thrown off of her friend's body.

"Hey! We have a problem!"

"What is it?" He asked, jumping up to his feet when he finally had the chance. He winced as he gripped his bleeding arm. "_Of course,_" He thought to himself in frustration. "_The one time I leave my shield back at my post, this happens._"

"I can't pick it up!" She cried in frustration, still struggling to lift the handle up. "You'll have to get it yourself!"

Although he could barely stand without slipping in the wet mud, Link quickly turned around and began to sprint towards Navi, only to have a foot suddenly snatched by a second wolfo that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Link! Watch out!"

His hands slammed against the messy soil, catching himself from fully colliding with the unforgiving ground. Swiftly kicking the wolfo off with the heel of his boot, he stumbled backwards and his eyes widened as he saw just how many of the horrible creatures had shown up.

Navi was right. There was an entire pack of them.

* * *

A quiet sigh filled the warm atmosphere of the treehouse as Sheik sat down at the foot of her bed, which Mary was occupying as she softly snored through her sleep. Sheik smiled down at the child's peaceful face before pulling the blankets over her small body.

Sheik stood and walked over to her doorway as she whispered to herself, "No matter how hard I try, I just cannot stop thinking about him..."

She shook her head as she opened the wooden door, stepping out onto the balcony. "For two years, I have been able to keep my emotions in check… wouldn't flinch the least bit at a petty threat, take minor injuries without showing distress, control my anger, dust off a lie as if it meant nothing… but somehow, all of that flew out the window when I saw Link's face."

Sheik furrowed her eyebrows as she placed her elbows on the vine covered railing of the balcony, staring off into the darkness while the rain continued to pour down. She had felt horrible for leaving him in the forest like that, unconscious and defenseless until he woke up.

"I shouldn't have left him there. He most likely received a head injury from the hilt of my dagger." She ran her fingers through her bangs and sighed, "I'm so sorry, Link."

A long howl echoed in the distance, causing her to snap out of her thoughts and look towards the place it came from… which was in the same direction Link was.

Sheik's red eyes widened, "Oh no."

The Sheikah immediately ran into her home to grab her throwing knifes and wasted no time leaping over the railing, gracefully planting her feet on the ground before rushing off into the trees.

**X-X-X**

Link got back on his feet and looked over just how many wolfos had shown up. Unfortunately, their alpha pack leader was a humongous white wolfo with blood-red eyes, surrounded by several smaller grey ones.

"_Great,_" Link mused bitterly as he inched backwards towards his sword. "_This is just great! I find Sheik really_ _quickly, only to lose her just as fast as I found her! Then I fall unconscious for who_ _knows how long, and when I wake up, wolfos everywhere!_"

A low growl brought Link out of his thoughts and back to the present, alerting him to prepare for whatever his enemy would do.

With a harsh bark from the alpha, two wolfos bolted at the knight with gnashing teeth. Due to Link's fast reflexes, he quickly sidestepped and dodged the attack, although he fumbled while doing so.

"Link!" Navi called loudly. "The sword's right here! Grab it before you become a chew toy!"

The young man looked over his shoulder and saw that his weapon was indeed a couple of feet away. He stared into Alpha's red eyes with determination as it glared back. "_Okay, this is pretty risky,_" Link mused. "_But I have to at least try._"

The knight spun on his heel and darted for his weapon behind him, hearing barks and growls following his person closely. Link clasped his hand around the handle of the sword in the mud, but suddenly fell forward as a heavy body pounced upon his back.

Navi gasped as she watched the horrifying display before her.

Link grunted in discomfort, bringing his sword up to strike his enemy, yet froze almost immediately in surprise at the feeling of thick, warm liquid traveling down his neck. A chill rush up his spine as he realized the liquid was his own blood.

Alpha had clamped its deadly jaws tightly on the back of Link's throat, growling in his ear before biting down even harder.

Link sprang back into action by slamming the end of his sword's hilt against the wolfo's face, satisfied by the howl of pain as it leapt backwards.

However, his triumph didn't last very long, for the entire pack surrounded and charged at Link. He cried out in agony as he felt sharp claws and fangs rip at his flesh from every side, causing him to become dizzy from the pain and blood loss.

"Link! Try spinning out with your sword!" Navi yelled.

Link spun around with all of his strength and brought two dogs down in an instant, followed by three more. He panted harshly as he dropped to one knee while his remaining enemies circled around his tired and bleeding form.

The white wolfo slowly stalked towards the knight with an almost smug look in his eyes before baring his teeth, almost as if it was grinning.

"_This isn't how I'm supposed to die!_" Link thought angrily. "_I'm supposed to die from fighting on the battlefield, protecting my homeland and loved ones… not from being mauled by these stupid dogs!" _The knight looked up at the storm clouds as raindrops fell on his face.

Link grimaced when he felt his body collide with the hard ground as Alpha lunged onto his back once more.

The knight could barely register the voice of his fairy companion calling him frantically. Instead, he chose to close his eyes and allow memories of a beautiful princess to occupy his mind.

"_I guess this is it_," Link sighed. "_At least my last thoughts will be of Princess Zelda…"_

Suddenly, he felt the weight lifted off of his body followed by a high-pitched whizzing noise and then a loud thud. The sounds of howls and what seemed like the creatures fighting confused Link immensely, and he would have opened his eyes to see what was happening around him, but he was just too exhausted.

He sighed as he finally accepted the wave of fatigue, silently thanking whoever had come to his aid.

**X-X-X**

**OHMIGOSH, THIS TOOK FOREVER. Writing, editing, editing again... Phew!**

**Okay, I know what you guys are thinking… "What a cliffhanger! How dare she leave us hanging like that!"**

**Don't worry, I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. I'm not saying it'll be done in a week, I'm not saying it'll be a month… I'm saying it'll be done when I get the chance to write it! I'm just really busy, ya know?**

**ANYWAYS, I hope you will leave me a lovely review or a favorite! **

**Thanks in advance! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Heeeey! I'm back with another chapter! Aren't you guys excited?!**

… **No one? No one at all?**

**Oh, okay then… I'll just be over here in this corner pouring my heart and soul into the next chapter if anyone needs me.**

**X-X-X**

Sheik panted softly as she rolled over the now dead Alpha, checking to see if the beast was truly deceased.

When she was assured that it breathed no longer, she glanced down at her bleeding leg and grimaced as it throbbed painfully.

The wolfos had surrounded Sheik just as they did with Link, but thanks to her agile and limber body, she dodged most of the attacks. Unfortunately, one wolfo had managed to latch onto her shin before a dagger was plunged into its back.

"_I'm usually cautious when fighting,"_ Sheik frowned. "_How I have gotten so careless?_" Her true feelings betrayed her thoughts, however, for she knew why her battle was so hasty.

The Sheikah hurried to Link's bruised and bleeding frame, picking him up as gently as she could by placing his arm on her shoulder and wrapping her own arm around his waist. Her jaw dropped as she felt Link's blood soaked tunic. "Oh no…"

Suddenly, a shrill voice shouted, "_HEY! _PUT HIM DOWN, YOU SAVAGE!"

Navi dove at Sheik from out of nowhere, pulling on her hair and shouting in her ears. "I can't believe you'd show your face again after what you did!" She screeched, yanking on Sheik's long bangs.

"What the-?!" Sheik's step faltered slightly at the ear-piercing screams, but she held firm of Link's torso. Navi then desperately began to pull on the woman's fingers around her friend's arm. "I'm not letting you kidnap him!"

"I am not kidnapping him!" Sheik retaliated before flicking the fairy off of her bandaged appendages.

"LIES!"

"I am speaking truthfully!"

The little blue woman flew to Link's chest and clutched onto his tunic. "I w-won't let you t-take him!" Navi's voice shook as she held back tears. "I WON'T!"

Sheik stared down at Navi, her frustration slowly turning into pity as she then realized how Navi was feeling.

Navi must have felt so useless, knowing that a little fairy like herself could never fight off a wolfo. The thing would eat her whole in one bite. She could do nothing except watch as her friend was nearly mauled to death by the merciless dogs.

"Please, accept my words," She sighed, pulling Link's limp body along while trying not to drag him. "I am not doing anything that would hurt your comrade any further."

"How can I when _you_ were the reason this happened!?" Navi cried, flying up to Sheik's eye level.

The Sheikah barely glanced at her before looking away, guilt weighing down on her own shoulders. "... It was never my intention to put you two in danger." She murmured, trudging past the furious fairy.

"Sure seems that way, leaving him almost defenseless out in the pouring cold rain!" Navi called as she flew behind the two, refusing to leave Link alone with the mysterious woman.

"I never meant t-"

"You're probably an outcast of all the Sheikahs and that's why you're all by yourself!"

"Please, I am no-"

"I shouldn't be surprised that you'd do something so cold-hearted anyway, being a criminal and all. Who knows, maybe you have even committed murder. You practically murdered Link!"

Sheik whirled around and stared at Navi straight-faced for a few moments until she spoke in a monotone whisper...

"How _dare _you."

The fairy slightly flinched backwards, almost as if she had been struck by the words.

"You do not know me, nor will you ever know me... but _never _judge someone without learning about them first. You do not know what I've _gone_ through, and you do not know the life I _live_. You do not know what I have _done_, and you do not know what I _intend_ to do."

Sheik leaned in close to the shocked sprite and squinted her crimson eyes in annoyance. "If you truly must know what I plan on doing with Link, I am going to disinfect and dress his wounds when I get to a safe shelter."

Navi gaped with wide eyes at Sheik's intimidating red ones, no words coming to mind.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

It was more of a statement than a question, but the blue fairy nodded nonetheless.

"Good." Sheik turned on her heel and continued to hold Link up, walking faster than she had before, causing Navi to snap out of her shocked state. She flew beside the injured pair and followed silently with her eyes downcast.

**X-X-X**

A relieved sigh echoed through the dimly lit treehouse as Sheik gently laid Link on her bed. He groaned in discomfort as his injured neck was pressed against the pillow under his head.

Sheik looked around the treehouse for the little girl who had previously slept there. "Mary?" She called as she walked to the small kitchen area across the room, scanning the shelves for her basket of ointments and medicines.

"Mary, are you here?"

Sheik waited for a reply before she shook her head and went back to looking for her first aid equipment. "_She must have returned to her_ _home in Kakariko_," She assumed.

When she finally found the basket of medicines, she grabbed some bandages and a bowl of water and rushed back to Link's side. At the sound of objects moving around, Navi flew out from underneath the green cap that she had retreated to during the walk. "_And it was a good thing that she did_," Sheik thought to herself, for Navi would have seen the pathways she had taken to get to her hidden treehouse.

"Do… do you think I can help in anyway?" Navi hesitantly asked the Sheikah. At her soft nod, Navi hopped off the bed and sat on the basket of ointments. "What does he need?"

"If you could go to the kitchen cupboards and bring me a rag, that would be most appreciated."

Navi nodded and flew to the cabinets, searching for a clean piece of cloth.

While the fairy was occupied with that task, Sheik opened a bottle of ale and waited, looking over the cuts on Link's face. She tenderly brushed his strands of blonde hair away from his face, her fingertips grazing his forehead slightly.

Although bruised and bleeding, Link had very handsome features. High cheek bones, smooth tan skin... and even though his eyelids were closed, Sheik could still see his sky blue eyes with that glint of mischievousness he had always displayed since he was a boy.

"I found some, Sheik!" Navi grunted, carefully trying not to drop any of the large rags.

The woman drew back from Link's face, grabbing a cloth and dipping it into the bowl of cold water. Carefully dabbing at the scrapes and gashes on his cheeks, she sighed as she began to feel guilty again.

"_I never meant to do this to you, Link_," Sheik thought as she reflected on her foolish actions. Staring down at the handsome man, she chuckled a bit to herself. "_I didn't even know it was_ _you at first. You look so different, but you also look the same. I never imagined that you'd become so attractive."_

"We need to remove his shirt, Navi." Sheik told Navi as she wrung out the rag. Said fairy nodded and helped Sheik carefully pull the ripped tunic, chainmail, and undershirt over his head.

Navi gasped, "Oh my goodness.."

Angry black and blue bruises with red slashes covered Link's chest, stomach, and arms. Blood still trickled down from the teeth and claw marks that marred his physique, making Navi turn away in horror.

"I… I can't…"

Sheik poured fresh ale onto the rag in her hand and went to place it on Link's injuries, but then hesitated when she thought about how badly it would hurt him. She shook her head as she chided herself, "_Sheik, you_ _fool._ _It will only_ _become worse if it is not properly cleansed. He will have to take the pain for a while, unfortunately._"

Taking a deep breath, the Sheikah pressed the wet cloth against his skin.

Link instantly hissed in discomfort and pulled away unconsciously. Sheik moved away for a moment, only to come back and gently hold the rag to Link's body once more.

He finally stilled while she cleaned the gashes, but continued to wear a distorted expression.

While Sheik attended to the knight, Navi desperately tried not to look at his face. Link's hurt appearance made her feel very uncomfortable, almost nauseous.

"... I feel like I've failed him."

Sheik stopped her ministrations shortly to glance at the fairy in confusion. "What do you mean, Navi? You have not failed him."

"Yes, I have."

"How so?"

Navi flew to the nightstand beside the occupied bed and looked down at her feet in dejection. "I failed him. I have failed as a guardian fairy to her protege. I was supposed to protect him from harm and danger, but look at me… I'm just a dumb fairy who can't even protect herself!"

Sheik's eyes soften as she gazed at Navi with sudden tenderness, "Navi." Said woman looked up at the Sheikah with tears beginning to fill her blue eyes. Sheik sighed and returned to applying ointment to Link's injures while talking over her shoulder.

"I once knew someone that was in a similar position as you are now. She was a wise woman… strong willed, caring, thoughtful, motherly… but she simply tried too hard to protect a little girl that she watched over."

Sheik chuckled lightly at her memories of the woman and the little girl, "Although, the little girl was a bit reckless, so I understand why her guardian kept an eye on her constantly."

"It sounds like the girl's guardian does a great job," Navi laughed.

"Yes, she _did_."

Navi stopped laughing immediately at the meaning of those words. She glanced at Sheik's eyes, which held sorrow and regret. "... What happened?" She asked hesitantly, almost afraid to hear the rest of the story.

"The little girl grew, and as did her enemies. They found her alone one day and attacked her without mercy."

Navi gasped in shock. "W-what?! But that's not fair!"

Sheik nodded her head in agreement. "The girl escaped, however, and her guardian somehow found her later on. She was greatly wounded, almost dead… and the woman blamed herself for not being there for her ward."

Navi looked over at Link, whose injuries had been wrapped in clean bandages. His face held a certain peace that calmed her enough to relaxed again.

"The guardian took care of the girl's wounds and told her that she would deal with her attacker. The girl tried to make her stay, but as I said before, the woman was strong-willed and very protective. So she left that night, promising the girl that she would be back at day-break."

Navi's mind finally registered what Sheik was trying to tell her, and her eyes widened in shock. "Wait, are you meaning to say that.."

"The girl waited 'till daybreak, and then afternoon, and then evening… but she never came back."

The blue sprite whispered, "I'm sorry, Sheik. You're right. I shouldn't hate myself over what just cannot be helped."

Sheik nodded and began to put the medical supplies and bandages back into their basket.

"What ever happened to the girl?"

The Sheikah paused, trying to think of something that would suffice the questions that Navi had. "She grew up and moved away to another town. Who knows, maybe she even found someone to settle down with." With that said, she stood and walked into the kitchen.

Navi stared down at her hands clasped in her lap, silently thinking to herself. She looked at the young man with fresh bandages and smiled a bit.

Even though she'd never admit it, Link was like a son to her... and no one wants to see their child hurt.

**X-X-X**

**Yes, I know, I know… I wanted it to be a bit longer, but I actually just really wanted to get this chapter done. Don't worry, I'm already working on chapter nine!**

… **Wow. Chapter nine. Heh, I didn't think I'd get **_**this**_ **far!**

**I'm sorry if there were any mistakes, typos, etc. I'll probably come back later and re-edit all of the previous chapters.**

**Now go forth, hero! Click that review button and save Hyrule!**

**YAY!**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE **

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the super long delay, but now it's time for chapter niiiiiine!**

**I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed so far. I was pretty bored a few weeks ago, so I decided to look back on the reviews for Wanted Dead or Alive, and I couldn't help but smile and laugh while reading them! All of my readers are epic.**

**Alrighty, enough of me talking your ears off.**

**Here's chapter nine, everyone!**

* * *

Link slightly shifted in the bed he laid in with a groan, before his eyes shot open with a start. He nearly gasped in pain, however, when he felt his stomach muscles stretch uncomfortably.

The knight then threw the blankets off of his body and his eyes widened as he scanned the bandages covering his wounds. They were very well done, professional almost.

"... What happened to me?" Link asked himself, searching his memories for the previous night's events.

He looked in a mirror that was across the room, and saw that he had a bandage wrapped around his head. "Oh, yeah," Link muttered before gently pulling the wrap off. "A pack of Wolfos attacked me." Then he stopped his actions as a thought occured in his mind.

"Wait... if I was unconscious last night, then who did this? It couldn't have been Navi…?"

He shook his head and picked up his green tunic, which after having a closer look at, had been sewed together in multiple areas. It also smelled fresh with spring water and herbs. He'd have to ask Navi about it later, he decided.

After getting dressed, Link look around the room curiously. It was the Inn he and Navi had taken shelter at the day before.

"How did I even get here?"

* * *

Navi stared at the clouds passing by while she waited outside the Inn for her companion. She sighed as she began to think back to last night, and what Sheik had said to her...

"_What are we doing, Sheik?" Navi asked when they stood in the doorway of the Inn. The fairy glanced around Kakariko, wondering where the villagers were. 'Of course. Everyone's sleeping,' She reminded herself. 'It's half past midnight.'_

Sheik pulled a key out from one of her pockets and unlocked the front door, slinking in quietly.

"_We're going to let Link rest," Sheik whispered, grabbing another key behind the counter and opening a empty room's door. After laying the injured knight down on the bed, she walked out quickly with Navi following._

"_Now what?"_

"_Link is a clever and curious man, therefore, we need someone to tell him what's what."_

"_Oh, but…? Why don't you just tell him you rescued him?"_

Navi waited for the Sheikah's response, but received only silence as they continued walking towards a tall yellow house. Sheik knocked on the door with just enough force to wake the homeowner, but not enough to wake any neighbors.

A sleepy Anju answered the door and asked what they needed. Sheik then informed her on what had happened to the knight that had arrived earlier that day.

"_Oh my!" Anju gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Is he alright?!"_

"_Yes, he's fine, but he needs somewhere to rest. I took him to the Inn, and I have already left rupees on the front desk for the room."_

"_Oh no, dear! You don't have to-"_

"_I insist, Miss Anju."_

After some convincing, the woman finally agreed to take the money and went to the Inn to check on the injured knight while the women sat outside to wait.

"_Umm, Sheik?" Navi asked meekly._

"_Hmm."_

"_Why can't you just tell Link that it was you?"_

No response.

Navi looked up at Sheik questionly, and noticed that her crimson eyes held uncertainty as if she hadn't known the reason herself. "Well, I… he..." Sheik closed her eyes and frowned (Navi could tell by the way her eyebrows furrowed together). Clearing her throat, she answered, "He doesn't need to know."

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the two as they sat there awkwardly.

Several minutes passed before the Sheikah stood and began to walk towards the forest again. "Hey! Where are you going?" Navi called, using her wings to fly into the air. "Home," was Sheik's simple reply.

"_But you can't ye-"_

"_And why is that, blue one?" Sheik turned around, staring at the fairy's surprised face._

Navi hadn't expected that question, although she should have, and was left with nothing else to say. She couldn't possibly tell her that she and her partner had planned on taking her in for thievery. It would be just plain stupid to tell someone to stay with them so they could haul them off to jail.

Sheik took the silence as her leave and spun on her heel, walking into the dense greenery without even bidding farewell to the blue fairy.

* * *

Navi fluttered into the room that Anju and Link were in, listening to their conversation quietly while sitting down at Link's feet.

"So, let me get this straight…" Link scratched his head, still trying to process the new information given to him.

Anju smiled at his confusion with sympathy, "A friend of mine told me that you were in trouble, so I ran to get Mutoh for help. He and his workers came and fought the rest of the dogs off of you before bringing you here for me to patch you up." After re-explaining the situation, the redheaded woman held up a bottle with red liquid. "These injuries should heal nicely if you drink this Red Potion every now and then."

Link mumbled a weary "Thank you", but was too distracted to notice Anju's smile slightly droop a bit. Navi did, however, but she uttered nothing of it.

Said fairy remained hushed beside her companion, mulling over Anju's cover-up story. It was actually quite believable, yet Navi could tell that Link didn't ask any further questions only because was still exhausted.

"If you need anything," Anju spoke quietly, walking to the door. "I'm just in the other room, alright?" With Link's nod, she smiled and closed the door behind her.

Navi placed her chin on her hand as she still thought over everything that had happened. "_Maybe Sheik's not as bad as I thought…"_ She frowned. "_No, she's a thief, and who knows what else she's done... but then..."_ Navi looked over at the sleeping young man.

"_Why did she save him_?"

* * *

The next morning, Link woke to find that Navi was flying aimlessly around the room, looking like she was deep in her thoughts.

"Hey, Navi, did you even sleep last night?" Link stood and stretched, grimacing somewhat at the soreness of across his chest and neck.

"Hmm?" Navi looked up and blinked for a moment before answering, "Oh! Yes, a bit." Link stared with a blank expression at those words. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your sentences are usually never that brief."

"What, do I have to talk a lot to seem normal?!" Navi sputtered. A blonde eyebrow rose in question, "...Are you okay, Navi?"

"Um, duh! W-why wouldn't I be?!"

Link squinted his eyes in suspicion before shaking his head as he pulled his tunic on. "We're going back to the forest, Navi," He said, grabbing his sword and shield that leaned against the doorframe. "What! You need to rest more! Why so soon?" Navi asked, but she had a feeling that she already knew.

Link narrowed his blue eyes as he grasped the door handle, remembering the last words he heard before blacking out the night before…

"_Princess Zelda was right about you, Link."_

"I'm gonna find Sheik," Link gritted out and abruptly shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Yep, I sure did!" Mutoh exclaimed when Link asked him about what had happened with the wolfos. "My employees an' I ran into the forest to where Anju said you were being attacked an' showed those mutts a thing or two! Ain't that right, men?" The lounging employees nodded awkwardly.

"Hmm… Well, thank you, Mutoh," Link murmured.

"No problem, Kid!"

Link turned on his heel and stalked towards the the damp woods, anger residing in his sky blue eyes when he remembered his goal.

"Link!" Navi called. "Are you seriously going to go find Sheik? Again?!"

Link sighed in annoyance, "Of course I am. What do you think? I have to bring her in anyways, so why not ask a few questions while I'm at it?"

Navi gulped and followed behind her companion silently. "_I don't like where this is going_…" She thought nervously.

* * *

A sigh echoed off of tall oak trees as a shadowy figure rose from their position under the trees shade.

"I still can't believe this is happening…" Sheik whispered to no one in particular.

Standing now, the Sheikah walked down the dirt path and glanced at her surroundings while deep in thought.

"_I wonder how things will continue from now on. For whatever reason, Link is back now… Ganondorf is hunting me down… the people depend on me for help…"_

Sheik sighed once more, "What else could happen now? Who knows anymore?"

Then suddenly, the woman's back was slammed against the rough bark of a nearby tree, causing her to gasp at the unexpected action and grab the hand that had wrapped itself around her neck.

Her red eyes flicked up to the face of her attacker and faltered at the stormy blue eyes glaring into her soul.

"_... Crap."_

* * *

**OHMIGOSH, WHY DOES THIS CHAPTER SEEM SO SHORT?!**

**Okay, I tried to keep it going longer, but it kind of has to stop here for the next chapter! I hope you're not too disappointed at the length, but instead happy that there will now be a Chapter Ten!**

**CHAPTER TEN, YOU GUYS!**

**Phew, alrighty, now that's all out of my system…**

**I love hearing your opinions on this story, so don't be afraid to leave a review for me to look back at and smile.**

**Thank you in advance!**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN.**

**I. AM. SO. HYPED.**

**ARE YOU HYPED? 'CAUSE I AM.**

**Now then, before we continue into Chapter Ten, I hereby dedicate this chapter to**

**_Daisy Bokoblin_ and _Gary The Goomba_!**

**These two gals have had my back since the very beginning of Wanted Dead or Alive, and they also read my other stories as well! Daisy and Gary are some of the most supportive readers I know, and I love the fact that I can always count on seeing their reviews minutes after posting a chapter.**

**Thank you girls so much!**

**I also realized I never thanked all of my readers for following and favoriting. I would love to thank the readers below for favoriting...**

**_AubreyJ, Batch03, Daisy Bokoblin, OrangeStreakedStar, RandomObserver42, Redead Knight, Saphhira, Total Romance Fan, Gary The Goomba, Xajenn8, .03, tank7063_**

**… And these readers below for following!**

**_AnimeAngel111, AubreyJ, Batch03, ChaoticSwordOfCrimson, CheeseMonkeys, Daisy Bokoblin, EmpurataCon, Gary The Goomba, Generala, GlamAngel3766, KPGirl1227, LooneyCat55, OrangeStreakedStar, Purplecoco1, RAF-Fire, RandomObserver42, RedLion14, Redead Knight, Saphhira, Stylin80, Total Romance Fan, Xajenn8, Your Name Goes Here, Zelda D. Wrede, .03, iranda20, sadiegirl, tank7063, thebasementdweller, tyoro2075_**

**Phew, now that's all done and over with… LET THE READING COMMENCE!**

**P.S., I found out that you can change the page's wideness. That way, the story will look longer than FanFiction makes it.**

**(If I missed anyone, I am truly sorry!)**

* * *

"Now that I've found you again, you're gonna answer a few questions for me," Link growled, tightening his grip around the woman's neck.

Struggling to take a breath in, Sheik tried pulling on Link's wrist to release the hold on her windpipe, but it was like moving a brick wall. "I can't answer anything... if I can't… breathe…" Sheik choked.

After what seemed like an eternity, Link's tight grasp lessened, but still held her against the rugged tree.

Sheik let out the breath she had been holding back, trying to gain a normal breathing pattern again before speaking. "What is it you want this time?" She sighed.

"Answers."

"... I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

Link sighed in frustration at the teasing twinkle in Sheik's eyes. "You said that Zelda was right about me before I blacked out in our duel. I'd like to know just what you meant by that, and how you even know her."

Sheik closed her eyes and furrowed her brows in a grimace, almost regretting saying those exact words to him. "I will give you the answers you seek… if you release me," She sighed.

Without hesitating, the knight dropped her to the ground and stepped back as she muttered, "You didn't have to drop me like that." Sheik scowled and stood so she could look him in the eye, showing that she wasn't afraid to defy him.

"I'm too impatient to give a crap right now, woman, so spill."

"My name is _Sheik,_ not _woman_. Either call me by my name, or do not call me anything."

"Alright, _Sheik_, but first things first," Link crossed his arms, scrutinizing her every move. "How do you know Zelda?" The Sheikah rose her brow and chuckled slightly, "Do commoners not use her proper title?"

Link narrowed his eyes at her complacent tone. "Well, of course they do!" He scoffed. "Only close family and friends call her Zelda!" The fact that he hadn't noticed how she avoided the question nearly made the woman laugh.

"And _you_ are family?" Sheik began to gather firewood, assuming that the conversation would become a longer one than expected and preferred to sitting by warmth rather than standing.

"Well, not exactly. She..." Link trailed off as he began to pick up dry sticks as well. He crouched, his bangs hiding his face and softly sighed, "... She was my best friend."

Sheik paused her actions at the strained tone in Link's voice.

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

Link whipped his now angry gaze towards the surprised Sheikah, clenching his fists on either side of his body. "Oh, you are, huh?" He snapped, his long blonde bangs covering his face again. "I find that kinda hard to believe."

Raising her brow once again, Sheik fixed the rocks and sticks she had gathered into a firepit, taking a seat next to it. "Yes, Link," She sighed, staring blankly at the flames. "I am truly sorry."

"Oh really?" Link asked somewhat mockingly before sitting across from his enemy. "Well, you still haven't answered my question."

"What question was that?"

"How do you know Zelda?"

"A lot of people knew Princess Zelda."

"Would ya just answer the stupid question already?!" Link yanked off his green hat in frustration and ran his fingers through his bangs.

Sheik blinked at the sight of the wide eyed blue fairy sitting cross-legged on the knight's blonde head. "Has she been there the entire time?"

Navi nodded vigorously, "Yeah! I heard all of your conversation… but it's not like I'm eavesdropping or anything! I honestly can't help it, y'know? It's totally not on purpose! I mean, I could go away, but I don't know if I'd be able to find you guys ag-"

A muffled "Hey!" was called out after the green cap flew back onto Link's skull.

He sighed at the woman through the small crackling fire. "How do you know Zelda?"

"... She was a companion of mine. I'm sure that you were closer, considering how she called you her best friend."

"Yeah," Link laughed almost sadly. "We've known each other for nine years now." Sheik looked away before asking, "That include the five years that you were away?"

"Yes," Link nodded softly. "We kept in touch with letters…" Suddenly, the young man leapt up and pointed a finger at Sheik. "Wait a minute!" He exclaimed, glaring down at her for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "How did you know I was gone for five years?"

"I told you, the princess and I were companions," Sheik stared at Link as if he was wearing a court jester's outfit, but Link only stared right back at her. The woman stood and crossed her arms as a sign of defiance against his gaze, which only frustrated him even more.

"If you were such a great friend of Zelda's, how come I never heard of you?"

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice, Link?"

"No way, now don't avoid the question!"

"I met her after you left Hyrule."

"I said don't av-" Link paused mid-sentence and confusion swept over his features. "Wait, did you just say you met her after I left?"

The Sheikah woman nodded.

"What? How?"

"She was lonely, and we happened to bump into each other one day."

Link continued to scoff, signaling that he didn't believe her. "Oh sure, 'cause that sounds very likely."

"Fine, allow me to rephrase then; I was there with Princess Zelda when you weren't."

Link stiffened at the harsh words.

"Yes, I was there," Sheik lowered her head and watched the flickering fire with the most heart-wrenching feeling in her chest. "I was there after you said goodbye to the girl. I was with her when she would talk about you to Impa and the maids. I was there with her when you gradually ceased communication with her. I was there with her when she would watch Hyrule Field awaiting your return. I was there with the heartbroken princess after the king's death. I was there with her when the people of Hyrule were in need and she felt helpless."

The Sheikah looked up at Link before looking away once more, "Where were you?"

Link's heart trembled at Sheik's haunting words. "I was still in Termina. I always planned on coming back, I just… I... " He trailed off.

"Exactly."

The knight looked towards said Sheikah in surprise. He was certain that he had just heard her voice crack.

Unbeknownst to him, a single tear slid down the red eyed woman's cheek before absorbing into the cloth around her face. "_Don't look at him,"_ Sheik convinced herself. "_You can't show weakness."_

Link sighed, his shock from the speech subsiding and becoming replaced with curiosity, "Next question then."

Said woman sighed deeply, "This had best be the last one, Link."

"This was one of my first questions, but we got off topic," The knight slid his sword out of its sheath and began to clean it with a cloth he kept with him. "What did you mean by "Zelda was right about me?"'

Sheik let out a short laugh before shaking her head, "I meant exactly what I said; Zelda was right about you." Holding up her hand to stop Link from interrupting, she continued. "Her Highness said many things about you, Link. She spoke of how kind you are, and how you would never turn down a challenge. She also told me how you are very brave, but when flustered, you charge into battle instead of using strategy… which is exactly what happened last night."

"... Zelda said all those things about me?" Link asked hesitantly, scratching his neck with a small smile.

"And many more."

"Huh, I never knew she thought I was that great of a guy."

"Her Highness not only thought you were a 'great guy.' She saw you as handsome, caring, clever, reliable, and never letting the helpless go unnoticed."

Link's smile slowly began to falter, and red eyes saw the hurt on his features. "What is wrong? Are those not good qualities?" Sheik asked, turning her head to look at his reaction. The knight grinned sadly, "One of them isn't really true."

"You are too hard on yourself," Sheik shook her head, and even though Link couldn't see it, a smile fell upon her lips.

"I'd like to know something else."

"Link, I really must be going now…"

"Zelda's death."

Silence enveloped the atmosphere as soon as those words left Link's mouth.

Sheik slowly looked up into his eyes after gaining control of her once hidden emotions and spoke in the most monotone voice she could muster. "She died a slow and painful death," She whispered.

"Who killed her?"

Looking down at her feet, Sheik decided it was best to remain quiet, yet her mind was anything but silent. '_I can't say anything. Link would go after the killer, and I cannot have his blood on my hands because it was I who told him the truth. It's only best that he is kept in the dark about this.'_

Sheik was yanked out of her thoughts when someone suddenly grasped her biceps and pulled her up from the dirt. The woman saw gentle sky blue eyes turned stormy grey staring into her red ones with such a raw emotion, making her heart jump unexpectedly. She didn't even know what to make of it.

"Who was it!?" Link shook Sheik slightly, gritting his teeth when she just continued to hold a blank expression. "Answer me!" He shouted, shaking her a bit more roughly this time, causing her to shut her eyes and pull her head back.

"... It was you then, wasn't it?"

The Sheikah blinked up at him, her mind still processing his words, but Link took her silence as an answer. "So it _was _you!" He yelled, gripping her arms even tighter, causing Sheik to feel uncomfortable with the faint pain. "No," Sheik replied calmly. "You are misunderstood, Link. I did not kill Her Highness."

"Well, if it wasn't you, who was it?"

"I simply cannot give your question an answer this time, for it is one even I do not know."

"You're lying."

"... I can honestly say that I cannot tell you," Sheik sighed. '_Well, it's not a complete lie. I can't tell him… yet I have to lie about many things.'_

"Well, you seriously can't expect me to believe you, right?" Link glowered darkly, and Sheik wondered if it were possible for his grip to tighten even more than it already was. "I told her I'd come back, and what do I find when I get home?_ I find that my best friend and __the woman I love is dead_!"

Sheik gasped in shock, but not from his deafening shout.

"... You were in love with Zelda?"

"Don't you dare say that as if it was a thing in the past, because I still do, and that'll never change."

Sheik gaped at the obvious pain in his eyes, her heart nearly shattering even after all of the effort she'd put into repairing it during those two lonely years. "Her Highness is never coming back, Link."

Link laughed, his body shaking as he whispered, "... You really think I don't know that? Of course I do. She waited on my late return for five years, so it's only fair that I deserve to wait my entire life for her's."

The forest was silent. Not even the crickets were chirping anymore.

Deciding that now was her chance to flee while she could, the Sheikah jumped out of his grasp and threw a deku nut at Link's feet with lighting fast speed.

"No!" Link cried out, coughing as the smoke surrounded him like a furious cloud. "Get… back… here!"

Rushing as fast as she could handle, Sheik jumped from tree to tree as though her life depended on it. '_Why?!'_ She mentally screamed, throwing herself onto another tree branch. '_This cannot be happening_!'

Then suddenly, the Sheikah's foot slipped from a skinny branch and sent her flying down to the ground. Sheik let out out a small gasp of pain from the slight sting in her hands and feet when she landed. "I'm not sure how much longer I can do this," The woman panted, laying on the cold dirt to catch her breath. "I don't think I can handle anymore much longer without telling someone…"

Little did she know that her thoughts would soon become reality.

* * *

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAS, CHAPTER TEN IS FINISHED! I am so proud of myself!**

**… But if I find a mistake somewhere later on, I'm going to cry. This one seemed like it took forever! It's over two thousand words!**

**Okay, so I hope this chapter cleared up a few things with Link, y'know? Like, some might be thinking, "Link, you're so dumb! Just figure it out already and don't hurt her!" but don't worry. He's a pretty smart guy, even if it takes him a while to figure out the puzzle. Wink wink.**

**And yes, of course I'm going to ask you to review! When you review, it lets me know that I'm not wasting my time hoping that people will love my story. If you review and tell me just what you think of WDA, I know my effort will not be in vain! XD**


End file.
